User talk:The Woolly Howl / Category Clean-up
Please feel free to leave categories below for The Woolly Howl to clean-up. This includes deleting, transferring content, renaming, etc. and she will look through and handle them ASAP. Thank you! Categories for Deletion *Strikethrough means items in a category have been moved to more appropriate categories/has already been handled. The original category may disappear or may need to be deleted by an admin. #Abusers #A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons dragons #Bearded vikings #Berserker Images #Boats - Already exists #Bog Dragon Class - Already exists #Bog Dragon or Mountain Dragon Class - Already Exists #Book Creatures - Stick to Animals #Bullies - Already exists #Cara Boyd #Cave Dragon (presumed) Class - Already exists #Cave Dragons Class - Already exists #Character Images - Already exists #Chicken #Defenders of Berk dragons #Dragon Homes #Dragon shorts #Enraged Hurricane #Fan Fiction #Fan Stuff #Fanzine #Fire Fly #How to Train Your Dragon 2 (film) #How to Train Your Dragon (TV Series) Characters #How to Train Your Dragon (TV series) dragons #How to Train Your Dragon (Tv series) #How to Train Your Dragon (book series) dragons #How to Train Your Dragon (series) characters #How to Train Your Dragon (series) #Inspired Artworks (Commonly Fan-Made] #Inuit #Nordic Characters #How to Betray a Dragon's Hero dragons #How to Break a Dragon's Heart dragons‏‎ #How to Break a Dragon's Heart Characters - renaming #How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse characters #How to Fight a Dragon's Fury dragons/strike> #How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel dragons #How to Speak Dragonese Characters - renaming for consistency #How to Speak Dragonese dragons #How to Steal a Dragon's Sword characters #How to Steal a Dragon's Sword dragons‏‎ #ow to Train Your Dragon (book) Dragons #How to Train Your Dragon (book) characters #How to Twist a Dragon's Tale characters #How to Twist a Dragon's Tale dragons #Murderous #Red Dragon (concept art) images‏‎ #Riders of Berk Dragons #Sea Dragon (presumed) Class #Season 1 episodes - not necessary/repeat #Season 2 - not necessary/repeat #Season 2 dragons #Season 2 episodes #Season 3 #Season 3 episodes #Season 4 #Season 4 episodes #Season 5 #Season 5 episodes #Season 6 #Sky Dragon (presumed) Class #Sky Dragon or Mountain Dragon Class #Sky Dragons - repeat #Tidal and Tracker Class #Tree Dragon (presumed) Class #Tree Dragons Class - repeat #Astrid Hofferson (Concept Art) Images #Dragon (concept art) Images - Changed to Title Case #Fast dragons- Title case Changed to Fast Dragons #Fishlegs (concept art) images - Title Case CHanged to Fishlegs (Concept Art) Images #Hiccup (concept art) images - Title Case #Hideous Zippleback dragons - Changed to Hideous Zippleback Dragons #In-universe Books - Title Case - Changed to In-Universe Books #Location (concept art) images #Mystery (presumed) Class #Red Death (concept art) images‏‎ - Title Case - Changed to Red Death (Concept Art) Images #Ruffnut (concept art) images - Title Case #Seasons - possibly delete - necessary? Or differentiate between RttE, ROB, and DOB #Snotlout (concept art) images - Title Case #Stoick (concept art) images - Title Case #Tuffnut (concept art) images - Title Case #Viking (concept art) images - Title Case #Alpha Dragons and Alpha Species - Repeated #Dragon Riders and Dragon Trainers - Similar #Divide into Franchise vs Book? Needs title case- Dragon classes #Dragons with more than one head Title case (or rename something like "Multi-Headed Dragons"?) #Enslaved Dragons - Necessary? Rename, maybe "Captured Dragons" or something? #Holiday - Necessary? Already have "Events" category #House Larson - Is this an official thing? #Mystery (formerly Fear) Class - Necessary? #Nanodragon Class, Nanodragons and Nanodragons Class - Repeated #Reptile - Necessary? #Sheep - was already deleted once?? #Songs Performed by Heather, Songs Performed by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise), Songs Performed by Ruffnut Thorston, Songs Performed by Snotlout Jorgenson, and Songs Performed by The Twins - are all these necessary? We do have a "Songs" category already. #[[:Category: #[[:Category: #[[:Category: #[[:Category: